I Hate Her
by Ebony Rose
Summary: Ranma's feeling's towards a particular woman in his life...


^_^ Hi everyone! I'm here once again to torture you with one of my crappy one shots! This is in Ranma's point of view and C&C is most appreciated. But, meaningless flames will be shared, laughed at, and than deleted.  
Disclaimer: If you have any common sense at all, you know that the series Ranma 1/2 and it's characters are in no way mine. But since I know that you all are smart people, I'm sure you know that it belongs to the almighty Takahashi-sama.  
  
I Hate Her  
by Ebony Rose  
  
I stare at the girl that guys would kill for. I stare at the girl that I'm forced to be with for most of the day. I stare at the girl that's made my life a living hell. I stare at the girl who keeps me from the one I love. Akane....  
I hate the whore.  
Surprisin' isn't it? You'd think I would atleast like her, wouldn't you? Wrong. I can't stand the stupid bitch. From day one, I was forced to protect her, to stay with her, to not be with anyone else but her. And all the while, she ignores my needs and keeps me away from my love. She clings to me like a magnet and always comes at the wrong times. Every since I came to her, she has ruined every single chance I had to be happy. You wanna know how? By being there. Now, would you like a bitch like that?  
I thought not.  
I never thought I could hate someone so much, you know? But the bitch somehow managed to do it.  
I never understood why other guys like her. She's all fake. A total phony! Everyone oohs and ahhs about her pretty she is,but the Kami knows it's a man under those tits!  
All that girl every did was mock and toture me. She's one of the reason why I'm in the mess I'm in now.  
She scowls at me, but I don't care.I wish I never met her. I wish Pops never brought me to her.  
But he did.  
And now I'm stuck with the clingy whore for probally the rest of my life.  
" Ranma? "  
" Yeah, Akane? " I answer. just hearing her voice makes my blood's temperature rise.....not to mention other things.... " Why are you staring at the mirror like that? ....Are you alright?" I turn away from the window and smile despite my problem. I know it's sad, but I love the way she worries about me. Atleast I know she has SOME feelings toward me..... " No reason. " I answer, staring at her face.  
Her frown drops when she saw my smile, but the worry is still there.  
" You want me to give you some hot water? " she finally asked. I smile. " Hai....please. "  
The corners of her mouth quirk into a smile. " Okay....I'll be right back. " She said, turning to walk out the door. I stare after her for awhile, and have my oh too familiar daydreams.  
But just as it was getting good, I made a mistake of glancing at the mirrior. And there she was. Starring back.  
Red hair.....  
Blue eyes.....  
Beautiful face.....  
STUPID BITCH!  
* SMASH *  
Akane rushed back in the room and gasped as she saw me.  
" Ranma! Why the heck did you do that to the mirror?!?! "  
I take my hand out of the mirror and slowly walk to her and take the kettle away from her.  
" I didn't like what I saw. " I said simply.  
The anger drained from her face and a look of pity crossed it. " Ranma.....I-I know it was hard seeing your mom today and not being able to be male, but once we figure how to override the contract, you'll get to see her as yourself!"  
I stare at her and slowly pour the kettle over my head. "  
Akane.....you know I care for her, right? "  
Akane nods. " Yeah, I know. "  
" And you know this curse is keeping me from telling her, right? "  
Akane nods. She looks unsure at were I'm going with this. I stare directly into her eyes. " Mom isn't the only person this thing is keeping me from telling how I feel. " I say.  
Confusion clouds her eyes and than they widen in shock. There isn't happiness in her eyes, or joy, or ........love.  
Just shock. Shock that I love her. Shocked that I can love someone. She says nothing, and just stares at me open-mouthed. She doesn't say she loves me too.....or even that she doesn't. She's just shocked and speechless.  
And it's all this damned curse fault. All the red headed bitch's fault.  
I hate my curse. I hate myself. And most of all, I hate the red headed whore.  
---- 


End file.
